Wuhu Island
Wuhu Island, is a volcanic tropical island and the largest and most populated island of the Wuhu Archipelago. The islands populace consists solely of Miis, and is the only place in Nintendo where Miis are the majority population. Wuhu Island thrives on tourism and its economy is heavily dependent on it. Because of this, Wuhu offers many attractions and activities. A stratovolcano named Maka Wuhu sits in the center of the island. Waka waka by Shakira is the greeting and the anthem of the island. Wuhu Island has a tropical climate, with relatively hot weather year-round, and cool and sometimes chilly nights. Rainfall is not a common occurrence, but Wuhu experiences cool winds from time to time. Wuhu Island is incredibly environmentally friendly. 98% of the islands energy is derived from solar energy. Emission regulation is very strict, all vehicles (not including aircraft) are required to be electric. Wuhu is only home to around 900 residents, and has a high population density. Wuhu Island's capital is Wuhu Town, the biggest of its three towns. As a tourist destination, Wuhu Island has many activities that run year round, one of the most popular being its beginners flight school, Pilotwings Resort. Travel to Wuhu can only be done by boat or sea plane. Wuhu Island does not contain enough flat land for a sufficient landing strip to be built. While most air travel is done by sea plane, there are floating landing strips in the ocean surrounding the island. However these are mainly used by the island's flying school, Pilotwings Resort. Boating, conversely, is very prominent. Private boats can be found all around the island, as well as cruise ships. Cruise ship trips to Wuhu Island are one of the biggest means of tourist arrival. Wildlife on the island flourishes, despite the fact that the Miis have now lived there for decades. Plant life on the island includes several types of coniferous and deciduous trees, as well as numerous palms. Reeds and lily-pads grow on the lake. The only introduced plant is the "Line grass" which the Miis brought with them. There are no introduced animal species on the island (except domestic cats and dogs), so the ecosystem is very stable. The majority of animals on the island are birds, including seagulls, eagles, ducks, and owls. The only Reptiles known are sea turtles, and the only mammals are whales and dolphins that swim in the surrounding waters, and coyotes, which can occasionally be heard howling in the ruins. A few tropical fish species can be seen in Duckling Lake, and there are local legends of a monster residing in the lake. Miis can also be seen fishing in the ocean. The most important and visible landmark of the island is its semi-active volcano, Maka Wuhu, set in the center of the island. Near to the Wuhu Town, the most important landmarks are The Candle, a giant lighthouse set on a promontory called Pirate's Eye , the large Evergreen Grove forest, a large bridge called Red Iron Bridge and the Wind Orchard. There's a even a large beach called Beach Area, divided in different other beaches. Nearby the beach there's a large natural rocky formation called Camel Rock and a large luxurious hotel called Cocoba Hotel. The Island Loop Road is a notable landmark, because it goes all around the island. In the Mountain area, there's the large Evergreen Grove, the Summerstone Castle, nearby the Duckling Lake, the Summerstone Falls and the ancient Mysterious Ruins. Regions Wuhu Island is divided in various regions: *Beach Area: it's a large collection of beaches in the southwest of the island. The beaches that form the region are the Sugarsand, Starry and Sweet Beach. *Frontal Mountain Base Area: it's a hilly region located in the base of the Maka Wuhu volcano, under the Summerstone Falls. *Mountain Area: the region located around Maka Wuhu, on the level of higher than the top of the Summerstone Falls. Category:Countries